Love Twister
by sunny9847
Summary: This is a story I wrote as a result of a challenge for an Alan Rickman group I am on. It contains mostly characters from Love Actually and four other Alan characters. It's just for fun. I hope you like it. It's completed.


**Love Twister**

By Sunny for Rickman Pics and Fics Yahoo Group Twister Writing Challenge

Rickman Pics and Fics on Yahoo Groups.

The rules were:

You can use any of Alan's characters or even a combination of several of his characters.

Create a situation where a game of twister takes place, you can use any character you like or any combination of characters. Story can have adult content or just be a piece of fun.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I could actually borrow them in the flesh for a while), and am obviously not making any money on this story. Thank you to all who read and reviewed my other story "Does True Love Last a Lifetime." I appreciate all the feedback. I give a special thanks to Sheena who nudged me into actually getting a story done in a reasonable amount of time and for being the Beta for this story. Also a special thank you to Kerichi for helping me decide how to post this piece and encouraging my continued writing.** _

Karen stood at the side of the brightly decorated room musing over her glass of wine at the annual Fairtrade Christmas Party. It had been one year since she had caught her husband Harry giving an expensive necklace to his secretary, Mia. She was glad that was all behind them and that Mia was now in America working for the President of the United States. This year's party was a little larger as Harry had expanded the invitation to include some others that Fairtrade did business with. She looked over the crowd and waved to her hairdresser, Phil Allen. He had done wonders with her hair and she agreed that she looked much younger. He was chatting with the businessman with the beautiful hair, Sinclair Bryant. She spotted her husband laughing with that fantastic actor, P.L. O'Hara and the rising new artist from America, Ed. Everyone was enjoying the open bar and having a great time. Her brother's girlfriend, Natalie rushing up with a box in her hands, interrupted Karen's thoughts.

"Karen, look at what I found in the closet over there."

Karen laughed and with a gleam in her eyes replied, "And just what were you doing in the closet?"

"David dragged me in there because he thought it was the way to the loo."

"Oh, really and how long did it take for you both to find out that it was a closet?"

Natalie was giggling now. "Oh bloody hell, I guess he didn't really think that it was that way to the loo. Your brother gets me all flustered sometimes. But look at this. It's an old twister game. I haven't seen one in years. Wouldn't it be fun to try it out again?"

Just then Sarah came over with Harry's new secretary, Stella and questioned, "What have you got there?"

Karen said, "Natalie has decided that this Christmas party needs to be livened up by a rousing game of Twister."

Stella kicked off her shoes, flung back her long red hair and said, "I'm in."

Sarah pulled off her heels, "Great idea, I'm ready to have some fun."

Karen said, "Do you want me to hold your cell phone?"

"No, it won't be ringing. My brother, his doctors, and I have worked out an arrangement that he will only call me once a day in the morning. He then writes down everything he wants to tell me during the day in a notebook and I call him once I get home at night. It has been working out better and as he has been writing things down he has been able to solve some of his own worries. Anyway Karen, you will be playing too."

Karen shook her head, "We've got dresses on."

Natalie pulled off her shoes and said, "Oh no, that's no excuse. This is going to be fun. You're going to play with us. Come on, don't you feel like just doing something silly once in a while?"

Karen thought about being so uptight and almost losing Harry once, so she kicked off her shoes and said, "OK, let's go. Who will spin the spinner and be the judge?"

Natalie said, "I'll get my sisters. There they are standing by themselves again. Rachel, Bridget come on over here please."

The two beautiful dark haired women stepped over to the group.

The women opened the slightly battered square box and spread out the brightly colored plastic mat on the floor. Rachel spun the spinner and it landed on Right Foot Red. All four women placed their right foot on a red dot. Karen was thinking 'Not so bad yet.'

Rachel spun again and Bridget yelled, "Left hand green."

Now all the women were bent over with left hand on one side of the mat on a green dot and their right foot on a red dot on the other side of the mat. Laughter was building up. A crowd was starting to grow around them.

Rachel spun again. Bridget yelled, "Right hand yellow."

The game continued with more twists and turns. Loud giggling and laughing ensued. Soon Harry came over to see what all the noise was about. Ed and P.L. followed. Harry made his way through the laughing crowd and was surprised to see his secretary, Karl's assistant, his brother in law's girlfriend, and especially his wife tangled up on the floor laughing so hard they could hardly keep balance.

Karen looked up at Harry's shocked face and that was her undoing, she lost her balance and fell taking Sarah down with her.

Rachel pointed and said, "You're both out."

Karen and Sarah untangled themselves and made their way to Harry.

Harry said incredulously, "What on earth are you ladies doing?"

His wife wrapped her arm around his and giggled, "We're playing Twister."

"I can see that. I mean why are you playing Twister at the company Christmas party?"

"Come on Harry. Christmas is a time for fun and friends. We're just letting our hair down and having fun. You should try it."

"I'm not that bloody drunk yet."

Sarah exclaimed, "Well, boss let me get you another drink."

Ed looked at the colorful plastic mat and grinned, "It looks like the floor after one of my painting sessions."

Sarah returned shortly, balancing a tray with five glasses of wine on it. She passed them around.

Ed ran a hand though his hair, ruffling it up some more. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Thanks …"

Harry said "Sorry, Sarah this is my client Ed, the painter who just booked us to promote his London art exposition. This is P.L. O'Hara, the actor in the play we are promoting. Ed and P.L., this is our administrative assistant Sarah. She's originally from America, too. I couldn't run Fairtrade without her."

P.L. flashed his dazzling smile, bowed low and kissed her hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

Ed watched P.L.'s theatrical move and his brow furrowed. He turned to Sarah and stuck out his hand and said, "Sarah, I am glad to meet you in person finally. Your boss has been telling me about your prowess with the computer. I am always glad to be able to talk to someone about computing. It is one of my passions along with my art." He held onto her hand and pulled her off out of the crowd.

Sarah looked over her shoulder and smiled nervously at Karen. Karen smiled back and waved her hands at her to go for it.

Karen turned back to watch as the Twister game was continuing with Natalie and Stella. Phil and Sinclair had come over and joined the crowd. They were standing next to Bridget and Rachel enjoying the view of the women tangled up on the mat.

P.L. leaned over to Harry and said, "Who is the woman with the red hair? She looks familiar."

"That's my secretary, Stella Jones. She joined the company about a year ago. Do you know her?"

"No, she just looks vaguely familiar somehow. Will you introduce me?"

Harry grumped with his arms crossed over his chest, "Sure, as soon as they stop this ridiculous game."

"No, this is great fun. I enjoy watching a good show."

David came over and said to his sister, "Oooh, what a great show. I want to be out there with Natalie."

Karen admonished her brother, "Now David, didn't you have enough in the closet. You have to wait your turn until the game is done. As Prime Minister, I would think you would abide by the rules."

"Sure, I can wait and enjoy the view."

Bridget yelled out, "Right hand blue." Stella's foot slipped and her knee touched the floor.

Rachel exclaimed. "You're out Stella. Natalie wins! Bravo, well done!"

Stella got up laughing and said, "Well done, Natalie. That was great fun."

David swung Natalie up in his arms and said, "I'm next on the mat."

Natalie said, "OK, but I'm worn out. I need a drink." She made her way to the bar.

P.L. nudged Harry with his shoulder smiling at Stella. Harry strode over and said, "Stella, I'd like to introduce you to P.L. O'Hara, you know he's the actor currently playing Captain Hook in the production of Peter Pan we are promoting. P.L. this is my secretary Stella Jones."

Stella looked at his expressive eyes and breathed, "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. O'Hara."

P.L. repeated his theatrical hand kissing, but did not let go of her hand. He looked deeply into her big blue eyes and said in his velvet voice, "The pleasure is all mine. Would you care to dance?"

Stella could hardly speak. She was mesmerized by his voice. She squeaked, "Yes, I'd love to."

P.L. easily maneuvered her onto the dance floor and showed her he could dance as well as he could act.

Wrapped in each other's arms, David and Natalie made their way back to Karen and Harry who were chatting with Sinclair and Phil.

David said, "OK, now it's my turn on the Twister mat. Come on Natalie."

Natalie countered, "No really David, I've just finished. You should challenge Harry."

Harry protested, "I am not rolling around on the floor with my brother-in-law."

His wife urged, "Oh Harry, it's great fun. Come on you could go with David and Sinclair and Phil. The women already played. It's our turn to watch what the men can do."

Rachel and Bridget chimed in chanting, "Men's Twister Challenge, Men's Twister Challenge!"

Sinclair said, "I'm up for a game. It's been ages since I've laughed this much."

Phil said, "Well gentlemen, be prepared for a long match. Once I decide to enter a contest, I intend to win."

Phil kicked off his shoes and tilted his left foot up to reveal a tattoo of a pair of scissors and lightning bolt. He raised one eyebrow and grinned confidently.

Bridget squealed, "That tattoo is way cool."

Phil grinned at her

David chided, "Now Harry, you have been duly challenged. It's time to defend yourself and attempt to defeat me, even though I am positive that I am winning this game. I am Prime Minister you know. Natalie, I intend to win in your honor."

Natalie gave him a hug and kiss, "You are so romantic."

Harry was sputtering, "Well …"

Karen wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and gazed up at him with doe eyes, "Aren't you wanting to defend my honor too? You're not letting my big brother win are you?"

Harry grimaced and said, "As I was about to say, this is my party and I have recently played Twister with Daisy and Bernie. So gentlemen, you are all going down."

Harry downed the rest of his glass, tugged off his jacket, and pulled off his shoes.

Karen kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Good luck, darling."

The men lined up around the mat and Rachel placed her finger on the plastic arrow on the cardboard spinner and gave it a push.

Bridget called out, "Right hand yellow."

Harry, Phil, Sinclair and David scrambled to place their right hand on a yellow dot, jostling each other for position. This game was going to be taken a lot more seriously than the women's game.

"Left foot green"

There was a small struggle for a green circle between Harry and David.

"Just because you're married to my sister doesn't mean I'm giving you any breaks"

"Just because you're the Prime Minister doesn't mean you get to bully anybody off their spot."

Bridget called out, "Left hand red."

This time the men had to twist their bodies to be able to keep their spots and reach over to the other side to place their hand on the red dot. David was doing a back bridge. Harry was twisted over him. Sinclair was doing a front bridge and Phil had to stretch and was on his toes showing off the tattoo again.

The crowd was getting into it, calling out encouragement to the participants.

Natalie called, "Nice position David."

Karen called, "Don't let my brother bully you, darling."

Bridget called out, "God, that's a sexy tattoo." She turned bright red when Rachel stared at her open mouthed.

David called out, "Who's sexy?" And then lost his balance and fell.

Bridget yelled, "I wasn't talking to you and you are out."

David climbed off the mat and Natalie ran up to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him, "I think you're sexy."

"Well, that's all I need to hear, Natalie. I didn't care about that game anyway. I wanted to play with you."

Sinclair looked up at hearing the name, Natalie. He smiled at seeing how happy they were together unlike his own twisted, failed marriage to his Natalie who decided she wanted to be with her brother more than her husband.

Rachel spun and Bridget called out, "Right foot blue." The men only had to move a little to get this position, but Sinclair had lost his concentration while thinking of his stupid ex-wife and let his knee hit the mat.

Bridget called out, "Your knee hit, you're out."

Sinclair left the mat and went to stand near Karen to watch the match.

Bridget called out, "Two players left. Come on right hand red."

The game continued but in the end, Phil had much more experience with balance because of all his hair dressing championship foot and handwork.

Harry shook his hand and said, "Well played. I have to admit it was fun."

Phil smiled, "Good game , but I did warn you that I always play to win all contests that I enter."

Harry strode over to Karen, Natalie and David.

Sinclair held out his hand and said, "Congratulations, you did better than me. Did you know that Twister was made popular in America when Johnny Carson demonstrated it with Eva Gabor on his show?"

Harry said, "You're a wealth of knowledge. Let me introduce you. Sinclair Bryant, this is my wife Karen, my brother-in-law David, and his friend Natalie."

Sinclair said, "I'm pleased to meet all of you." He shook hands all around.

He turned started talking to Harry quietly, "I used to be married to a Natalie once. She was nothing like this beautiful girl. I'd really like to someday meet someone as nice and loyal as she seems to be. She and the Prime Minister seem very happy together. I almost wish she had a sister."

Harry said, "She does have a sister." He turned and called, "Natalie, do you think you could introduce Sinclair here to your sister."

Natalie agreed, "Sure, there she is talking to that hairdresser, Phil. Bridget!"

Sinclair stuttered, embarrassed and crestfallen, "Hey never mind, she seems involved in something right now."

Sure enough Bridget was standing with her head tilted back, eyes closed and an expression of pure ecstasy on her face. Phil was running his fingers through her hair telling her how he could make a few improvements.

Natalie mused, "Yes, they do seem to be hitting it off famously. Now where is Rachel?"

Sinclair questioned, "Who's Rachel?"

"She's my other sister. She was the one spinning the spinner for tonight's Twister games. She's also the caterer here. She's probably around the corner fussing over the appetizers. She's an amazing cook. She loves it almost as much as she likes reading. Come on I'll take you over and introduce you."

Sinclair grinned broadly, "She sounds heavenly. I can't wait to be introduced."

Natalie took him to Rachel who was putting out more appetizers.

She said, "Rachel, I'd like you to meet a friend of Harry's. This is Sinclair Bryant."

Sinclair stuck out his hand and breathed, "I am so glad to meet you. Your food is fantastic."

Rachel smiled and replied, "Oh my favorite thing is feeding someone who appreciates good food."

Sinclair laughed, "Well, you will have a devoted fan in me. I definitely appreciate good food, good company and good books."

Rachel exclaimed, "Me too, what book are your reading now?"

Natalie excused herself and left the two to become better acquainted.

Around 1:00 pm the party was winding down. The only people left were Harry, Karen, David, Natalie, Ed, Sarah, P.L., Stella, Phil, Bridget, Sinclair, and Rachel. Natalie was pulling up the Twister mat and folding it back into the box.

David said, "Are we taking that home Natalie? I am looking forward to a game of naked Twister with you."

Suddenly the room became charged with electricity as 12 pairs of eyes were gazing at their partners, old and new, with naughty thoughts of naked twister running through their minds.

The end

**If you do not know all Alan Rickman characters or the movies I used they are listed below. If you are an Alan fan, I recommend these movies also.**

**Harry – Love Actually**

**Phil Allen – Blow Dry**

**Sinclair Bryant – Close My Eyes**

**P. L. O'Hara – An Awfully Big Adventure**

**Ed – January Man**

**It was written just for fun. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my first humor piece.**

**Sunny**


End file.
